dragon_ball_ssfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball MinuSS
Dragon Ball MinuSS is the "canon" version of Dragon Ball SS, it is how SS would be if it were to be made to fit with the actual Dragon Ball canon.* However, it holds no relevance over SS actual plot. :*''Dragon Ball Minus'', Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, Dragon Ball manga, Dragon Ball Super. Saga status Equivalents *Tuffle Vengeance Saga = Indus Saga *Strength Saga = Zenkai Saga *Saiyan Extermination Saga = Icer and Milkus Saga *Golden Frost Demon Saga = Final Saga Exclusive to MinuSS *Past Saga *Training Saga *Time Breaker Saga Sagas from SS with no counterpart *Hell Saga *Dragon Ball Saga Overall plot Tuffle Venegance Saga *Eed, Olant, Bage vs. Ciche, Ache, Barb in tournament *Ciche takes out Eed, Olant takes out Ciche and Ache, Barb defeats Olant after long battle *Bage powers up to maximum after Olant is beaten and defeats Barb easily *Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta two weeks later *Olant, Eed, and Bage are transported to Plant P2 *Eed is kidnapped by Kaiwaremen *Olant and Bage arrive and confront Indus who sends an army of Saibamen and Kaiwaremen *Olant fights and defeats a Copyman who is emulating Barb *Indus reveals his Mech and traps Bage in a force field *Olant tries to fight Indus but is defeated, even after utilising his Great Ape form *Olant flees from Indus and eventually locates Eed and breaks him free *Olant takes Indus by surprise him while Eed frees Bage *Bage goes Great Ape and destroys Indus’ mech *Indus armours himself and tries to attack alongside a group of Kaiwaremen, but Olant uses a weaker version of Death Ball to finish him and the Kaiwaremen. Strength Saga *Olant, Eed, and Bage begin looking for more Saiyan survivors *They go to rescue Zenkai *They sneak through the Frieza Base, defeating soldiers stealthily along the way *They find Zenkai who attacks and defeats them *Zenkai wants a challenge and allows Olant to get a Zenkai *Bage and Eed fight Zenkai and are defeated *Olant gets a zenkai and fights Zenkai, Olant is beaten until Bage throws Eed at Zenkai, Eed rips Zenkai’s tail off. *Olant takes Zenkai by surprise and heavily injures him. *Eed’s scouter detects a high power level approaching and the group quickly leave *Icer arrives and kills Zenkai under orders from Frieza Past Saga *Olant, Eed, and Bage join up with Barb, Ache, and Ciche (all have trained), they then head to fight Frieza *This messes with the proper timeline, and thus the wormhole created by Demigra captures the Saiyan Squad and transports them back to the days before the Saiyans arrived on Planet Vegeta *The group meet the Plant people, and are allowed to stay with them, however they instead stay in a cave where Olant and Acress played as kids *Olant leaves a warning on the wall for Acress (who will see it in the future), telling her to leave Planet Vegeta before Frieza destroys it. Barb also adds to tell Amara too. *Chilled’s Space Pirates invade the planet, the Saiyan Squad easily defeat them *Chilled and his forces attack, the Saiyan Squad defeat the soldiers but struggle with Chilled *Chilled tries to destroy the planet, but Olant and Barb go Super Saiyan in anger *Olant and Barb defeat Chilled *The Saiyan Squad take over Chilled’s ship and are given food and medicine by the Plant people. *The Saiyans head out to locate a way back to their time. Saiyan Extermination Saga *The Saiyans are called to Planet Namek telepathically by Guru, who says that he felt the disturbance when they arrived back in time. Guru unlocks Bage’s potential. *The Saiyans discover a way of tracking the wormhole that caught them when Ciche builds a device which locates its energy. *The Saiyans locate the wormhole and end up back in the present. They go to P2 and meet Acress and Amara, who got the message from Olant (in the past) and escaped Planet Vegeta. *Icer – Frieza’s older cousin – has been sent to take out any remaining Saiyans, alongside his elite soldiers, the Destructive Duo (Villi and Whipping) *Bage, Eed, and Ache fight the Destructive Duo and defeat them. *Olant and Barb face off against Icer (in his first form) and defeat him. *Icer transforms into his true form and defeats them, even after they become Super Saiyans. *Ciche manages to use a device based on Demigra’s wormhole to temporary seal Icer away in a pocket dimension. Training Saga *Bage develops a special technique named the Laugh Blaster, an amped up blast. *Eed and Ache learn to fight in perfect union and develop the Sutōmu-Ken *Ciche develops special energy weaponry. *Olant masters Super Saiyan while Barb works out how to use 2nd Grade after training. *Icer, who had always heavily trained throughout his life, trains in the pocket dimension, where time is accelerated. Frost Demon Saga *Icer is released from the wormhole and decides to head off to take over the Planet Trade. *The Saiyans arrive and confront him. *Icer’s forces detect him on the planet and arrive to aid him. *Bage, Acress, Ciche, Eed, and Ache defeat Icer’s army of soldiers. Bage fights Abaco (piloting Icer’s ship) *Icer reveals his Ultimate Evolution: Pale Icer, which he finally attained while training. *After a long fight Olant and Barb defeat Icer with their enhanced Super Saiyan states. Time Breaker Saga *The Time Patrol notice how the Saiyan Squad travelled through time and go back to them, offering them positions as Time Patrollers. They accept and go to Toki Toki City. Category:What-ifs Category:Dragon Ball SS